Dragon Ball Z Ressurected
by ILoveToWriteDBZ
Summary: Laiya and Jessi have no clue what's going on between themselves and Josh Kendells, who is actually Rioku, Demon King Resdo's helper. (Takes place 12 years after Goku and Vegeta died). Laiya and Jessi are the reincarnations of Goku and Vegeta, and Resdo wants them dead as soon as Goku and Vegeta start to reincarnate in them. Find out what happens in Dragon Ball Z Resurrected!
1. Deep Down A Power Is Hiding

**_Dragon Ball Z Ressurected  
Chapter 1 "Deep down under a power is hiding"_**

"Bye mom, off to school!" A teenage girl said, walking out of her home door nd onto the sidewalk. She's Laiya Johnson, a new student at Orange Star High. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a light yellow ruffle tank, and wearing white sneakers.

"Laiya!" A voice yelled from behind. Laiya turned around slowly, before she was tackled down by her best friend.

"Hey Jessi." Laiya said. The girls were the same age, same height. The only difference was their hair, and their personalities. Laiya was sweet and kind, unlike Jessi who's arrogant and always prideful.

"You ready for your first day?" Jessi asked, helping Laiya up.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." Laiya replied, wiping the dirt off of her jeans.

"Come on, I'll show you to the school, since you'd probably get lost in Hercule City." Jessi said, starting to walk off.

"Hey wait up!" Laiya said, running after her.

 _ **~Planet Kiaos, the demon planet~**_

"So, did you get the information about the two girls, Rioku?" The Demon King Resdo asked.

"Yes, sire. They are in fact the girls Vegeta and Goku should be reincarnated in." Rioku replied.

"Good, now how long until the start to reincarnate those two?" Resdo asked.

"In a few days, most likely sir." Rioku replied.

"Now, Rioku, I want you to go to Earth and destroy the girls whenever they start to reincarnate. Don't came back until they're destroyed, I want Goku and Vegeta gone for good." Resdo commanded, snapping his finger.

"Yes, sir." Rioku answered, and he walked off.

"Oh, and Rioku." Resdo said before Rioku went out of the room.

"Yes sire?" Rioku said, turning around quickly to hear Resdo's command.

"I want you to try to 'fall in love' with the one that Goku is supposed to reincarnate in. So when you kill her it will break the little girls heart." Resdo said, giving a little chuckle.

"Yes, sir." Rioku said, and vanished out of the room.

 **~Back on Earth~**

"Alright class, settle down know." Professor Kiosko said as the students sat down.

"Ahem. Alright students, we have two new students in this class. Laiya Souko and Josh Kendells." Professor said as Laiya and Josh walked in front of class.

"Hi, you're pretty cute for a girl." Josh (Rioku) said to Laiya as they walked side by side each other.

"You're pretty cute too for a boy with long hair." Laiya replied, giggling.

"Alright, you two may pick a seat anywhere in this class. It will be your permanent seat for the rest of the year, unless I decide to move you." Kiosko said.

"Why don't you come sit by me, I see two seats by the girl with long black hair." Josh (Rioku) said.

"That's my friend Jessi, so yeah." Laiya said, walking up the stairs to sit down by Jessi.

"Hey Laiya." Jessi whispered.

"Hey." Laiya replied in a whisper as Josh sat down beside her.

"So, who's the cute dude." Jessi whispered to Laiya.

"He's new, and I don't think he's my type anyway." Laiya replied.

"Alright, settle down, and let's begin with the lesson." Kiosko said, and everyone got quiet.

 **~Two Hours Later, School Lets Out~**

Laiya and Jessi were at there locker, getting their stuff to go home.

"I mean, he's cute and all, but he's not my type." Laiya said.

"Come on, you know you want to date him. Just ask him out." Jessi said, closing her locker.

"Nah, I'm good. Lately I've been having some weird dreams, and frankly, I don't want to date anyone right now until I've figured out what the dreams mean." Laiya said, not noticing Josh (Rioku) walking up towards her.

"I could help you out." Josh (Rioku) said, making Laiya jump.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't mean to scare you." Josh said.

"No no, it's fine. You said you could help me, how exactly?" Laiya asked.

"Well, I do specialize in dreams such as yours. So, if you'd want to come to my house we could talk about it." Josh replied.

"Alright, what's you address and I'll come as soon as I go home and change." Laiya said, and closed her locker.

"Okay, I'll give you the address. Meet me by the alleyway by the school at the next building. And we can talk about your dreams." Josh said, walking off.

"Someone has a cru-ush, someone has a cru-ush." Jessi teased.

"I do not." Laiya replied.

"Do too." Jessi said, starting an argument.

"Do not." Laiya said.

"Do too." Jessi said.

"Alright, can we not argue right now, you're always so arrogant." Laiya said, starting to giggle.

"I am not arrogant, you're just too nice." Jessi replied.

"Alright alright, I guess I am too nice at times, but you are arrogant." Laiya said.

"Alright, go change and go meet your date." Jessi said.

"It's not a date Jessi, it's more like he's helping me with my dreams." Laiya replied.

"It seems like a date too me." Jessi said.

"Yeah, a date in an alleyway." Laiya said.

"You're right." Jessi said.

"Thank you-"

"It's still a date."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Can we please stop arguing, over a stupid boy who probably doesn't like me." Laiya said.

"Oh, he likes you alright." Jessi replied.

"Who likes a girl with strawberry blonde hair?" Laiya asked.

"Boys who love blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair that's who." Jessi replied.

"Alright, I gotta go meet him. Help me decide an outfit that's not too cute." Laiya said.

"Okaaay."

"I'm not wanting to look cute for him."

"All of your clothes are cute Laiya, just admit it." Jessi said.

"No, they're not."

"Okay. They're not. I'll help you pick out clothes." Jessi replied, and they started to walk towards Laiya's house.


	2. Love Spell

_**Dragon Ball Z Resurrected  
Chapter 2 "Love spell"**_

"Jessi, I don't need backup. I'll be fine." Laiya said, walking down the sidewalk with Jessi.

"Sure you don't, but, just give a shout and I'll be there." Jessi replied.

"Nothing is going to happen. And plus, I can take care of myself." Laiya commented on herself.

"Oh yeah, what about that time when those snotty rich kids picked on you and I had to break it up?" Jessi asked playfully.

"Alright, but you're not coming with me down the alleyway okay." Laiya commanded.

"Geez alright, I'll be a few steps back from the corner with earbuds in. If you need anything, just scream." Jessi teased.

"Fine, whatever." Laiya said, and Jessi stopped so Laiya could walk around the corner.

"Hey Josh." Laiya said, waving.

"Oh, hey." Josh (Rioku) replied.

"So, you wanted to help me with the dreams I've been having?" Laiya asked.

"Yes, come sit next to me on the wall." Josh (Rioku) said, sitting down.

"Oh, okay." Laiya replied.

"So, tell me about one of them." Josh (Rioku) said.

"Well, it went something like this. It was in some sort of mountain area, and a guy with really spiky pitch black hair-"

"Goku." Josh (Rioku) said, interrupting Laiya.

"What? Who's that?" Laiya asked.

"He's the guy you're talking about. He's one of Hercule City's heroes, but I don't really like him." Josh (Rioku) said.

"Well, anyway. Goku was standing on a mountain, with some sort of red energy around him, I think he called it Kaioken x3 or something like that. The other guy was wearing some kind of armor, and was in the air, charging I think what he called Galick Gun. I think the Goku guy called him Vegeta. Goku started charging an attack that went like Ka-me-ha-me-ha, or something like that. I think-" Laiya paused, Josh (Rioku) pulling in closer to her.

"You're eyes are really pretty in the sunlight." Josh (Rioku) said, making Laiya blush.

"Yours are too, I guess." Laiya responded. Josh's (Rioku's) eyes glowed red, and so did Laiya's. Rioku was putting a spell on her, to make her fall in love. There eyes turned back to their original color, and Rioku grinned. Josh (Rioku) leaned in to kiss, and so did Laiya. They kissed for a minute, and then stopped, Laiya getting up.

"I got to get going. Jessi's waiting on me." Laiya said, and walked off. She stopped because of Josh (Rioku) grabbing her arm.

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow at school, Laiya." Josh (Rioku) said, and let go off Laiya.

 **~Sidewalk, where Laiya met up with Jessi~**

"Sooo, how did it go? Did you kiss?" Jessi teased.

"We didn't kiss Jessi. Frankly, we talked about my dream and he helped me, that's all." Laiya lied.

"Alright, let's go to my house, we need to study for the test on Friday." Jessi said.

"Okay." Laiya simply replied, and they both walked off.

 **~Planet Kiaos, Demon King Resdo's Castle~**

"Did you get the girl to fall in love with you Rioku?" Resdo asked as Rioku came in.

"Yes sire, the spell worked and now she's in love with me." Rioku replied.

"Excellent. How many more days until the reincarnation starts?" Resdo asked.

"Only 1 more day sir." Rioku responded.

"Good, now I want you back on Earth exactly when it happens. No shapeshifting whatsoever so both of the girls can see your true side. Oh, and maybe get Laiya killed first. So her little friend Jessi can feel the pain of losing a 'true friend.'" Resdo said, grinning.

"But sir, wouldn't that cause Jessi to-"

"Turn Super Saiyan, I highly doubt it. They do not yet know they are a Saiyan, so don't give it away too quickly." Resdo said, snapping his fingers and taking Rioku back to Earth.

 **~Earth, Jessi's Home~**

"So, where's your mom and dad Jessi?" Laiya asked Jessi, looking around Jessi's room.

"They're dead." Jessi replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Laiya, you didn't know." Jessi interrupted.

"So, how did they die?" Laiya asked.

"Well, it was a long time ago, when I was 4. Two people who had tails came into my home, killed my mother first. My father fought back to protect me, but he lost. The two men decided to keep me alive for some reason. That's why to this day I decided to always be cruel to others and make no friends. Right now, you are my only friend." Jessi explained.

"Wow, I didn't know that- Wait, did you say the two men had tails?" Laiya asked.

"Yeah, you know something about that?" Jessi replied, getting up in front of Laiya.

"Yeah, well barely. It was in a dream that I had. This one guy was trying to take over Earth, and he had a tail. This other guy in an orange and blue Gi tried to stop the guy with the tail, and he beat him. But before that, the guy with the tail said something about how they were Saiy-an? I think that's how you say it." Laiya explained, and Jessi started pacing the floor, her finger on her chin.

"What's a matter Jess? Something you know?" Laiya asked.

"Now that you mention the Saiy- however you say it thing, I've also had a dream about that too. It was with me and you in it, along with those two guys I was talking about earlier. Except one of the guys looked like Josh, the other one like some sort of Demon King. Josh shapeshifted into something with a tail, but the tail was bigger. They introduced themselves as Demon King Resdo and Rioku. And then for some reason, our voices changed, and you were wearing an orange and blue Gi while I was wearing some kind of armor. The two guys started to fly up, and so did we. We started fighting, and you wanted to take care of Josh/Rioku by yourself, and you wanted me to take care of the demon king." Jessi explained, making Laiya have a confused face.

"What happened next?" Laiya asked.

"Well, you got killed by Josh/Rioku, making me very angry. Yellow aura started to form around me, and my hair started to stick up. Next, this one green dude with pointy ears came close to you, and picked you up. He gave me a thumbs up, and I nodded. You both vanished and I had no clue where you went. Anyway, that's all that happened in the dream." Jessi said, making Laiya confused.

"That's a very strange dream. Do you know if you've won or not?" Laiya asked.

"No, I don't. But I think I did I'm not so sure." Jessi said. Laiya's pupils turned red, and it startled Jessi.

"Laiya, you alright?" Jessi asked nervously, backing up as Laiya got closer.

"Never better, Jessi." Josh's voice came through.

"Josh, what are you doing to Laiya?! Stop controlling her!" Jessi said, making Laiya grin.

"Sorry, Jessi. That's not going to happen. I put a little love spell on your precious friend Laiya, and with that love spell, I can control her anytime I want to do my bidding." Laiya said.

"Come on Laiya, snap out of it!" Jessi said, about to slap Laiya. Laiya caught Jessi's arm and grinned.

"Poor Jessi, when Laiya has my power, she's unstoppable." Laiya said, twisting Jessi's arm and slinging her onto her bedroom floor.

"Why would you do this to Laiya? She liked you." Jessi said.

"Because, Demon King Resdo wants her to suffer from love when I kill her and make her go to Hell." Laiya responded.

"Laiya won't go to Hell, she's been a nice girl to me even though I've been mean to her." Jessi retorted.

"Well then, I guess you'll be going to Hell, right now." Laiya said, backing up and putting her hand out in front of her, a bright orb coming from it.

"Any last words to your friend, Jessi?" Laiya asked.

"Laiya, I thought you'd never do something like this." Jessi said, having a tear fall down her cheek.

"This is goodbye, Jessi." Laiya said, grinning and blasting the powerful orb at Jessi. Jessi closed her eyes, having one single tear fall. Out of nowhere, a green man appeared in front of her and blocked the attack.

"Dende... It's nice to finally meet you at last." Laiya said as the smoke cleared.

"Rioku, stop controlling the girl, she's done no harm to you whatsoever. Just leave her mind now!" Dende said, and Jessi opened her eyes.

"I'll explain later Jessi. Right now your friend is in trouble." Dende said, turning his head toward Jessi seeing her nod.

"I'll see you again soon, Jessi." Laiya said, and her eyes turned back to blue. Laiya collapsed on her knees, panting.

"Okay, what just happened?" Laiya asked confusingly.

"You don't remember anything of what happened?! You nearly killed me-" Jessi paused, about to rush at Laiya until Dende put his arm out in front of her.

"Jessi, now's not the time to fight. I know she almost killed you, but it wasn't her fault. Rioku was-"

"Rioku, who's Rioku? And who are you?" Laiya asked, trying to get up. Dende walked over to help her up.

"I'm Dende, Guardian of Earth. And Rioku is the one you call Josh. Rioku is the Demon King Resdo's helper, and Resdo wants both you girls dead. That's why he used a love spell on you Laiya-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, a love spell? Doesn't that make someone fall in love with the person who casts it, not make them try to 'kill' their own best friend?" Jessi asked.

"Well, yes. But the spell Rioku used was to not only make Laiya fall in love with him, but to also be under his control any time he wants. That way, he could try to kill you at any minute first, and then make Laiya kill her own self." Dende explained.

"That's so cold." Laiya and Jessi said in unison.

"You're right, it is. But Resdo wanted Rioku to use the spell so he can break Laiya's heart when he makes her kill you Jessi." Dende explained.

"Okay, I'm really confused. What just happened? First I'm feeling fine and everything, then all of a sudden I feel like I've lost all control. I couldn't see or hear anything, I couldn't even move my own body. Things couldn't get anymore weirder than this." Laiya said.

"You got that right!" Jessi commented.

"I want you girls to come with me to the lookout. I can explain everything there. Touch my shoulders." Dende said.

"Okay." Laiya and Jessi said in unison, touching Dende's shoulders. They disappeared, and now they were at the lookout.


	3. An Encounter With Rioku

_**Dragon Ball Z Resurrected  
Chapter 3 "An encounter with Rioku"**_

"Dende, glad to see you've made it back safely." Mr. Popo greeted.

"Whoa, who's the genie?" Jessi asked.

"Jessi.." Laiya said through her teeth, playfully elbowing Jessi in the arm.

"Ow." Jessi said.

"I didn't elbow you that hard Jessi." Laiya said.

"Yeahuh." Jessi said, making Laiya get in front of her.

"Nu-uh." Laiya retorted.

"Uh-huh, sure you didn't. But I think you did." Jessi said.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The girls started to walk up to each other, but Dende stopped them.

"Girls please. Don't start an argument here or else you'll break the whole lookout." Dende said, separating Laiya and Jessi from each other.

"They sure do remind me of Goku and Vegeta, always arguing and fighting." Popo said, giving a small chuckle.

"You're right about that Mr. Popo." Dende said, making Laiya and Jessi have a confused look.

"Oh, right. I brought you girls here to explain. Follow me into the palace." Dende said, walking into the white palace.

"That thing, but it's small." Jessi said.

"You'll be surprised how big it is inside." Dende said, stepping onto the steps with Laiya and Jessi following behind him.

"Holy shit, this place is huge!" Jessi said as they stepped inside.

"Jessi, I told you not to curse!" Laiya said.

"Well, I don't care, I can do what I want." Jessi retorted.

"Oh, just because you think you're all that you think you can do whatever you want-"

"Yes, Laiya, that's exactly what I think-"

"Don't you get smart mouth with me Jessi." Laiya commanded.

"Oh, so now you're telling me what do to, that's bull-"

"Jessi, Laiya, knock it off. I know you girls are confused right now, but now is not the time to argue-" Dende paused.

"Well, why don't you tell the girl who almost killed me to stop telling me what to do." Jessi commanded.

"I would stop Jessi, but I'm not going to. Just deal with it." Laiya retorted.

"Oh, so is this how you wanna be huh? First you're acting all nice and sweet. And then after the incident at my house you turn all 'bad girl' and shit and try to boss me around." Jessi responded.

"Oh, so you think I'm a bad girl, just because of whatever incident you're talking about. Like what I said before Jessi, I couldn't control myself, I couldn't even move my own damn legs." Laiya said, raising her voice a little bit.

"Girls, stop this-"

"Jessi you're so arrogant at times, you're always trying to show your pride when you don't even have any!" Laiya yelled, gasping and covering her mouth.

"Laiya, I thought you were better then this. Dende, take me back home please, I don't want to be anywhere she is." Jessi said.

"No, Jessi you need to stay here. I'll go..." Laiya said, looking at Dende as he nodded.

"It would be better, since Rioku knows where you live Jessi it would be best if Laiya went." Dende said.

"Whatever.." Jessi said, crossing her arms.

"You ready Laiya?" Dende asked, putting his hand on Laiya's shoulder.

"Ready." Laiya sighed.

"Alright, take good care of yourself Laiya." Dende said, sending Laiya back to where Jessi lived, where she was to stay.

 _ **~Jessi's Home~**_

Laiya sat on the floor, crying. She had her head in her knees.

"I've mad Jessi madder then ever. What can I do to make her talk to me?" Laiya asked herself.

"Well, you could talk to her, try to cheer her up." A voice said, making Laiya lift her head up slowly.

"Who are you?" Laiya asked, seeing a man in an orange and blue Gi.

"I'm Goku, and you must be Laiya." Goku said, and Laiya nodded.

"Tell me what happened." Goku said, sitting down by Laiya.

"Well," Laiya sniffed, "me and Jessi started arguing, and then I yelled at her, something I've never done to her. I told her she was arrogant, always trying to show her pride when she didn't have any. Then she got all mad, and wanted to come back here, but I decided to go since I thought it would be better. Dende agreed and brought me back, here. I feel really awful-"

"Don't be. I'm sure Jessi knows you didn't mean to yell at her." Goku said.

"Well, she didn't react like that." Laiya retorted, having a tear fall down her cheek.

"Hey, don't start crying. You kind of remind me of me when I was your age." Goku said, wiping the tear off of Laiya's cheek.

"Really?" Laiya asked.

"Yeah. I was always nice, kind, generous. I was also a fighter too. I even saved the world a few times." Goku responded.

"That's cool and all. But Jessi is mad at me for something I didn't do. She says I almost killed her, but I told her I wasn't in control. I couldn't see, hear, or even talk to both of them. It's because I went to see Josh in an alleyway, and Dende says Josh put some sort of love spell on me not only to make me fall in love with him, but to also make me under his control at any time. It could even happen right now." Laiya explained.

"I see. Why did you go to the alleyway in the first place?" Goku asked.

"Because Josh was supposed to help me out with some weird dreams I've been having. If I haven't had went, this would have never happened." Laiya said.

"I could help you out to stop Josh, all you have to do is grab my hand." Goku said, putting his hand out.

"O-okay." Laiya said, slowly putting her hand in Goku's. A bright light shown, and after it went away Goku was nowhere to be found.

"Strange, very strange." Laiya said, yawning and falling asleep, curling up on the floor.

 **~Lookout~**

"So, you're telling me, that you sent Laiya back to my house. Why, why would you do that!? If Rioku takes over her mind again, he'll destroy everything, and I mean everything!" Jessi said, starting to get angry.

"Don't worry Jessi. Rioku won't take over Laiya's mind anymore." Dende replied.

"How do you know that Dende?! He could've taken over her right now, for all we know!" Jessi yelled.

"I know Rioku won't, trust me. The reincarnation just started for Laiya." Dende said.

"Reincarnation, the hell does that mean!" Jessi asked.

"I'll explain later, right now, let's go check on Laiya, and I'll prove it to you." Dende said, putting a hand beside Jessi.

"Fine, but for one minute we're checking on her." Jessi commanded, and Dende nodded. Jessi grabbed Dende's hand and teleported to Jessi's house.

 **~Planet Kiaos~**

"Dammit Rioku, you lost contact to control Laiya!" Resdo yelled.

"N-no sire I have not. I can still control her, just not when she's asleep." Rioku replied.

"Well then, get her to wake up, so she can kill Jessi and then make Goku come out of her damn body and so she can kill him as well." Resdo commanded, and snapped his fingers, sending him back to Earth to wake up Laiya before Jessi and Dende arrive.

 **~Earth~**

"Alright, she's fine. Now let's go I'm still mad at her for what happened at the lookout." Jessi said, and Dende nodded. Jessi touched Dende's shoulder and they vanished. Rioku got there as soon as they left.

"Laiya, Laiya. Wake up god dammit." Rioku said, shaking Laiya to wake her up.

"What, what do you want I'm trying to sleep." Laiya said, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"It's me, Josh." Rioku said, grinning.

"Oh, hey." Laiya yawned.

"One question, why do you have a tail?" Rioku asked Laiya, making her turn around and jump up.

"A tail?! Omg I have a tail! Can't wait to- tell Jessi." Laiya sighed.

"What's wrong? Aren't you and Jessi like best friends?" Rioku asked.

"I guess we aren't now, because of what happened between me and her." Laiya responded.

"I heard you've talked to Goku." Rioku said, surprising Laiya.

"How do you know about that!?" Laiya questioned.

"Just, a hunch." Rioku said, smirking.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are Josh, but you have no permission to be snooping around in my life-" Laiya paused, screaming in pain. Rioku was using a spell to get Goku out of her body.

"What," Laiya panted, " what are you doing?" Laiya said, cringing.

"Trying to get the one called Goku out of your body with a spell. That's what." Rioku said, grinning and giving a small evil laugh.

"I can't, feel, anything." Laiya said, collapsing on the floor with eyes closed.

 **~Laiya's mind~**

"Laiya. You can't let him control do this." Goku said, the background turning black.

"Goku?" Laiya asked.

"Yes. Rioku is trying to control you, just so he can try to kill me, Jessi, and yourself." Goku replied. Goku fell to the ground on his knee, and Laiya rushed towards him.

"Is everything okay, are you alright?!" Laiya asked.

"I'm, fine. Just, don't let Rioku hurt you. Trust me." Goku said, starting to vanish. Once he was gone, Laiya started to cry.

"Goku, why is he doing this." Laiya said, and everything went completely black.

 **~Lookout~**

"Laiya's in trouble, we have to go." Dende said, grabbing Jessi's arm.

"Wait, I can't go see her, she's probably mad at me." Jessi said.

"There's no time, we must go." Dende said, disappearing to Jessi's room.

 **~Jessi's room~**

"So, we finally meet, Goku." Rioku said, grinning. Goku was holding Laiya in his arms.

"What do you want Rioku?" Goku asked.

"I want the girl, hand her to me now." Rioku commanded.

"No." Goku replied.

"Laiya!" Jessi screamed as her and Dende appeared. Jessi saw Laiya unconscious in Goku's arms, Laiya's one arm on her chest and the other hanging over.

"Jessi, nice of you to finally come. You're too late, but why don't you join Laiya? How does that sound?" Rioku teased, making Jessi angry.

"Damn you bastard, you hurt my best friend, now, I'm gonna hurt you." Jessi said, almost rushing at Rioku but was stopped by Dende.

"Jessi, you're not ready yet. You haven't even learned how to fight." Dende said. Jessi quickly turned her head towards Goku as she saw Laiya trying to sit up.

"She's waking up." Goku said. Jessi rushed over to them, and Laiya's eyes opened fully.

"What just happened?" Laiya asked.

"Dear Laiya, there's just no time to explain, but, why don't you come with me." Rioku said, snapping his fingers and disappeared along with Laiya.

"Laiya!" Jessi yelled, and ran over to where Rioku was standing. Jessi fell on her knees.

"Sorry Jessi, there wasn't anything we could do." Goku said, putting his hand on Jessi's shoulder.

"Dende, is there anyway we could find her?" Jessi asked, turning her head towards Dende.

"I think there might be. Goku, is there anyway to get in contact with Baba?" Dende asked.

"I think I could find a way." Goku replied.

"We need to find Laiya as soon as possible, no matter how long it takes." Jessi said.

"It's a plan." Goku replied.


End file.
